


Prompt #52: Royal Blossom

by withxiulay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay
Summary: Minseok finds himself taking care of a peony flower even though he’s the furthest from having a green thumb, but something makes him want to keep the flower alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: mild violence? 
> 
> Author/s Notes: Thank you so much to the mods for being so patient with me, and to my friends who helped me beta this. Thank you to the prompter for the prompt! I hope you like it.

“How’s this?” Kyungsoo asked Minseok, pointing to a rusty sundial, its shadow signaling that it was almost time for lunch. A wagon rolled by behind them, carrying fresh crops from the nearby farms. The sound of bartering and trinkets being passed rings in the air, the shadow of the distant palace diligently watching over their activities.  
  
  
“Hmm, I think not, it’s too bulky,” Minseok said after giving it some thought.  
  
  
“But you do need a timekeeper,” Kyungsoo insisted, weaving through the market crowd with Minseok. They were hunting for something to decorate Minseok’s small house, because as Kyungsoo put it, it was far too empty. Minseok didn’t see the point. He liked his minimalistic house, plus he lived alone so there was no point in having more than he needed.  
  
  
“I could always just look outside at the sun and guess,” Minseok said, stopping at a stall selling jewelry.  
  
  
“Minseok,” Kyungsoo said firmly, “At least try for me? I’m the one that has to visit you and suffer at the state of your house. You barely have chairs.”  
  
  
Minseok sighed, “I should get a friend that nags less.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, “You really should, socializing more would be good for you. When was the last time you went out like this?”  
  
  
  
Minseok picked up a cloth and threw it over Kyungsoo’s head, “Just stop talking.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo spluttered indignantly as he tore off the cloth before placing it back neatly on the vendor’s table. The two continued down the market, Kyungsoo finding some small paintings that Minseok agreed on.  
  
  
“Look,” Kyungsoo called, pointing to some flowers a pregnant woman was selling, “These would look great in your house, what are these called ma'am?”  
  
  
“These, young man, are called lilies. A very pretty species with many colors, although the white ones that you’re pointing at are slightly poisonous, mostly to small animals like cats, so if you have pets I wouldn't recommend it,” the lady answered, she picked up a white rose, handing it to Kyungsoo, “I would suggest maybe this for your friend.” Kyungsoo glanced up at Minseok pleadingly, holding the flower, and Minseok let out a sigh.  
  
  
“Fine,” He accepted, handing the woman some coins in exchange for the flower and a small pot before continuing down the market, feeling ridiculous about the whole ordeal, but mostly hungry.  
  
  
  
They were on their way to grab some food, Kyungsoo cradling the paintings as Minseok held the pot with the flower a bit carelessly. An elderly lady bumped into Minseok as she rushed down the street suddenly, causing Minseok to stumble a bit, the lady’s momentum catching him off balance.  
  
  
He heard a crash and a loud curse, causing him to turn around quickly to apologize but was met with angry eyes as the woman bent down quickly, snatching the fallen flower before rushing off.  
  
  
“Hey!” Minseok called, flabbergasted as to why she’d rushed off with his plant. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that in her place however was a delicate looking flower that was barely starting to bloom. _She must have gotten our flowers confused_ , Minseok thought, feeling something tug at his heart as he took in its depressing state: its pot broken, the small amount of soil that had been in it spread on the ground. It was beautiful in its misery, it’s petals crushed against the ground by the weight of its own bud; the dirt from the road staining their pure white color.  
  
  
“Minseok, let’s go, I think I hear horses,” Kyungsoo said, pulling his arm.  
  
  
“It’s a white flower, aren’t those rare Kyungsoo?” Minseok said, allowing himself to be pulled towards the side of the street.  
  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged, “I guess.”  
  
  
Minseok looked up as he heard the thundering sound of the royal guard’s hooves hitting the ground, coming in their direction. He looked back at the flower, laying helplessly on the ground and felt a surge of panic. He rushed back out into the road, ignoring Kyungsoo’s calls for him, and quickly scooped the flower into his hands, making sure to be careful with the roots, before narrowly dodging out of the guards’ way. “What the hell were you thinking?” Kyungsoo scolded him, scurrying to his side once the small army was out of the way.  
  
  
Minseok panted, out of breath from the adrenaline rush, “I could not leave it there to be crushed Soo, I couldn’t.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo looked at him strangely, “Minseok, you hate plants. They always die whenever you so much as look at them.”  
  
  
“I know,” Minseok said, “I’m terrible at taking care of them, but I...I don’t know, I can’t just let it die.”  
  
  
“Well then, we’re gonna need to find something to put it in fast,” Kyungsoo said, pulling him back onto the road, paintings still tightly tucked under one arm, “We’re close to the mage’s shop. He sells remedies and potions for ailments, so maybe he has some pots laying around he would be willing to sell us.”  
  
  
They rushed towards the shop, Kyungsoo barely knocking before entering. The old magician looked up from his book, startled as the two young men rushed towards him.  
  
  
“Hello sir,” Kyungsoo said, putting on a polite smile, “Would you happen to have a pot you could spare? My friend found a flower and he really wants to keep it. We’d pay for it of course.”  
  
  
The mage redirected his gaze towards Minseok who was slightly hiding behind Kyungsoo. “A flower you say? Let me see it,” he commanded softly.  
  
  
Minseok hesitantly stepped forward, showing the flower still laying protected in his arms. The mage hummed and reached out a hand, hovering over the bud, but never touching it. He observed the hand hovering above the dirty petals and gasped when the magician suddenly pointed his index finger at his heart. He nervously looked up to meet his eyes, a question forming upon meeting the elderly man’s strong slightly pitying gaze.  
  
  
“You have a good heart. This is a special friend you’ve made. Peonies are a symbol for healing, take good care of it. I have a pot I sell you that I don’t have a need for.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo turned to look at Minseok once the mage was out of sight, raising an eyebrow at Minseok. The older boy shrugged, startling when the mage hithered them to head to the back of the store. The mage had set a pot on a table, its color a light beige tone with runes inscribed on the rim. He signaled form Minseok to place the flower inside, and secured it with some soil.  
  
  
“Sir,” Minseok said carefully, patting down the dirt, “What do these runes mean?”  
  
  
“They depict a wish for well-being, a simple decoration,” the wise man answered, not looking up from his work as he watered the peony. “It is ready,” he said, handing Minseok the plant, “You may go.”  
  
  
Minseok paid him for his services, and he and Kyungsoo bowed and thanked the man as they left. The two started their long trek back to Minseok’s house on the outskirts of town. They stopped by the bakery for something to nibble on as they walked, being careful not to drop the items they carried.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Kyungsoo was looking at Minseok skeptically as the older boy placed the plant carefully on his kitchen table, “Minseok, are you _sure_ about this? You’re dreadful at handling plants. And animals. And anything that lives.”  
  
  
Minseok scoffed, “I am not.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrows, “Then explain how I’m your only friend.”  
  
“You’re not-”  
  
  
“Remember that time your mom asked you to buy some flowers from the botanist and they died before you even got to your house?”  
  
  
“Those were defective-”  
  
  
“Or that time we went to a farm and only the cat would go near you?”  
  
  
“Ok so, I’ll be extra careful with Lay.”  
  
  
“Who’s Lay?” Kyungsoo questioned, lost.  
  
  
Minseok flushed, “I named the peonie Lay. Since I found it laying on the ground.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo stared at him in silence for a minute through which Minseok shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
“Are you… feeling ok?” Kyungsoo started hesitantly, “You’ve been acting kind of strange since you picked up that flower.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Minseok asked, placing a defensive hand on the side of the pot.  
  
“I mean that. Why are you so defensive and attached to a plant?”  
  
  
Minseok sighed, “I don’t know. Something about it makes me want to help it. I know it’s silly and strange but,” he thumbed the still slightly dirty petals, “It’s so beautiful.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo crossed his arms playfully over his chest, “This isn’t what I meant when I suggested for you to make more friends.”  
  
  
Minseok laughed, “I know.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo walked towards the flower, a hand lifted as if to touch it before hesitating, “It is indeed strange. I feel as if it were meant for you somehow.” He retracted his hand and walked towards the door, “Alright you fool, I’ll ask my brother for guidance on how to care for a flower so you don’t murder this one too. He took interest in herbs recently in order to impress a girl, but I think he secretly enjoys it now. I’ll see you in the morrow. Don't forget the farmers predicted heavy winds tonight, make sure you shut your windows.”  
  
  
“Yes mother,” he called after the shut door. He turned to Lay, singing a tune he’d picked up on the street, _Hello angel_. He picked up a clean bowl and poured some water in it, soaking the hem of an old shirt and using it to gently wipe off the dirt on the petals of the peony. “You’ve had a rough day, huh Lay,” he murmured softly to the flower, “Hope you like the name, it’s a bit lame.” He finished cleaning the flower and went to fetch more water, “I must really be mad, talking to a plant, but-” his words were cut short as he tripped on the leg of a chair, spilling all the water in the bowl on the white flower and his table. “Oh no,” Minseok panicked, remembering how he’d killed his mother’s flower bed years ago by dumping too much water on it. He rushed to pick up the same worn shirt and quickly patted down the soil, hoping the shirt would soak up some water. He picked the pot up, trying to shake it out without hurting Lay, apologies spewing from his mouth, when a rustling sound from his window caught his attention.  
  
  
 _The wind!_ he thought, rushing to unbolt the wooden shutters protecting his house, “Just a little wind to dry you off won’t hurt,” he explained, moving the table the peony’s pot rested on near the opening, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He could have sworn he saw it tilt a little in response. The wind wasn’t too strong yet, so he went to make some food for himself. As the rain started to fall, he moved to close the window, complaining about how Kyungsoo hadn’t mentioned anything about rain. He glanced at the darkening sky in wonder, when a loud thunder clap followed by a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to leave the latch ajar as he went to answer the door.  
  
  
The wind picked up, causing the door to fling open as he took in the sight of a drenched old woman, black cloak clinging to her arms. “Hello?” Minseok called to her over the pouring rain, getting a firm grip on the door, “Can I help you ma’am?”  
  
  
“Can I bother you for some momentary shelter dear? It seems I was caught in the storm,” the old lady croaked, her dry voice void of warmth. The wrinkles around her face cast deep shadows, making a once beautiful face look intimidating, with her sunken skin making her eyes look almost hollow. Minseok hesitated, taking in her fragile appearance before stepping aside, letting her come in. She sat on one of his chairs, looking around the mostly barren house with a bored expression until her eyes landed on Lay. “Oh my, I sure love flowers,” she said in an exaggeratedly sweet tone, approaching the plant. It seemed to Minseok as though it was cowering, and he trailed uneasily behind the woman. She shot her hand out quickly, as though to touch it, but quickly retracted it as though burned, hiding it with a low hiss. “Won’t you give it to me dear? I would quite love a flower like this in my garden,” she turned to him with slight tension in her voice.  
  
  
Minseok looked at her in shock, “Sorry ma'am, I cannot give you my flower.”  
  
  
“Please my boy, I will give you a better one in exchange.”  
  
  
“With all respect madam, if you have a better one, you don’t need this one. Please be on your way.”  
  
  
The old woman scoffed, “You’re fortunate this time young man. Very well, I’ll be on my way.”  
  
  
As she walked out the door, Minseok couldn’t help but be struck by how oddly familiar her retreating back looked.  
  
  
Having lost his appetite after the eerie encounter, he made his way towards his chamber before lancing over at Lay. “Do plants eat?” he wondered out loud, slapping himself afterwards, “How silly, they don’t have a mouth. Good night Lay.” The house creaked and groaned as the rain and wind poured down without mercy. He lay in bed for a while, staring at his plain wall, the paintings Kyungsoo had picked for him still resting on the floor, when the howling of the wind picked up, and a heavy bang came from his kitchen. He rushed out, remembering suddenly that he hadn’t put the latch on his windows, and sure enough, the rain and wind was pushing its way inside. He ran forward, noticing the peony teetering on the edge of the table.  
  
  
It felt as though it happened slow motion: the fall, and the thud that followed, it’s soaked petals touching the ground as the head bounced up from the momentum; him not reaching it in time. Minseok moved to close the window hastily, a dark shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked around for a second in confusion, before closing the shutters, ignoring the chill down his spine. He made sure to lock the window correctly this time before squatting down to examine the damage done to his new friend.  
  
  
Miraculously the pot had not broken, although it seemed as though some of the paint from the runes had gotten scratched off a bit. He Lay up carefully, making sure not to jostle it any further, placing the fallen soil back into the pot. He noted sadly that a few petals had fallen. “I’m sorry Lay,” he spoke while still cradling the bud, “I’m a bad friend aren’t I? I promised to take care of you but…” He picked up the peony, carrying it to his room.  
  
  
“I really do need more furniture don’t I?” Minseok said bashfully, somewhat embarrassed to have nothing to put Lay on, “I’ll buy a small table from the woodsmith tomorrow to put you on I promise. For now I’ll have to put you on the floor, sorry Lay.” Minseok pulled his blanket over his chest, looking up at the ceiling, “You know, When I was younger and my parents were still alive, we were pretty poor. We never really had much and only kept the necessities. Although I’m better off now, since I’m working as a scribe, the habit kind of stayed. I’ve gotten used to being alone in my empty room. That sounds so depressing doesn’t it?” He laughs, turning to face the flower, “I’m happy to have you here though, it feels nice. Even if you can’t talk or move, that’s ok. I feel like we’ll be great friends.”  
  
  
Minseok finally closed his eyes, a light feeling in his heart, “Good night Lay.”  
  
  
The next morning he went out to request a small table for Lay from the woodsmith with Kyungsoo in tow. They informed him it would be done within two sunrises since they were quite busy, but he could come pick it up any time after.  
  
  
They walked to the village square, Kyungsoo suggesting they go to his friend Junmyeon’s pub. Minseok complained that it was too early in the day to drink, but Kyungsoo had assured him that during the day they served really delicious food. The place was well kept- built on a large plot of land, and definitely not giving off the same atmosphere as the pubs Minseok had visited before. It was brightly lit, with lamps on every corner, and a village bard known as Baekhyun singing a tale of a town that was terrorized by a dragon until a knight came to save the day. A well dressed child sat with his mother on a table, listening intently to the tale while the mother sipped on some herbal tea, the fragrance of which swam through the room, luxury clinging to her pores. “When I grow up, I want to be a knight!” the child exclaimed to his mother, who merely replied, “You’re going to be working for the King, and that’s final,” causing the child to sit back down with a pout.  
  
  
Minseok glanced around curiously at the place as he sat, looking at Kyungsoo in question. “Ah Junmyeon is from a well connected rich family you see, so he can afford to open a restaurant fancy enough for the Lords and Ladies, but he’s not snobby enough to turn down anyone based on status. He was raised to be a Lord, but his passion lay elsewhere. He was fortunate to have supportive parents,” he added in, glancing at the Lady and her son. He leaned in to whisper, “They say that sometimes the youngest prince, Yixing, comes to visit in secret, but Junmyeon won’t tell me anything about it.”  
  
  
“That’s because even if it were true it would be none of your business,” came a playfully scolding voice from behind them.  
  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man standing before them, “You’re no fun.”  
  
  
Junmyeon laughed and turned to Minseok, “Hello! Are you Minseok? Kyungsoo’s mentioned you before.”  
  
  
“Has he?” Minseok said in surprise, smirking at the look of panic on his friends face, “What has he been saying about me?”  
  
  
“Well he said you’re very ha--ow!” Junmyeon yelped, sending an accusing glance in Kyungsoo’s direction.  
  
  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat and quickly interrupted, “I said you’re very hard working. And a valued friend.”  
  
  
“Aww Soo, are you blushing?” Minseok teased before turning to Junmyeon again, who looked as though he’d had an epiphany, “But even so, how would you know it was me?”  
  
  
“Ah well,” Junmyeon started while glancing warily at Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo has always brought all his friends with him, but he hadn’t brought you yet. So it was a matter of fortune that I was correct I suppose.”  
  
  
“Junmyeon, could you please get us some of your broth, I’ve been craving it for weeks,” Kyungsoo intervened. The owner’s face lit up right away, nodding and hurrying back to the kitchen.  
  
  
Minseok turned his amused smile towards Kyungsoo, “So how long have you known Junmyeon?”  
  
  
“A couple of years,” I stumbled upon his place while wandering around the parts closer to the palace and was surprised they let me in.”  
  
  
“And you never told me?” Minseok faked hurt.  
  
  
Kyungsoo scoffed, “You never leave your house and books.”  
  
  
Minseok offered a simple smile, knowing there was no point in arguing the facts, and they turned to listen to the bard. He was singing a story popular amongst the children, but with a twist: a tale of a prince who was turned into a frog by a jealous witch. The beautiful prince had rejected an older Lady, not knowing she was a witch, claiming he would only marry for love, and so she cursed him to become a frog, with true love’s kiss being the only antidote. The frog was fortunate to find itself in the hands of a kind and beautiful maiden, through whom the curse was broken, and the witch defeated.  
  
  
“Wouldn’t that be nice Kyungsoo?” Minseok asked, staring longingly at nothing, “A love so pure, that it could break a spell?”  
  
  
He failed to notice the look his best friend gave him, shifting to thinking about Lay, “Have you talked to your brother yet? Asking about how to care for peonies?”  
  
  
“I have, he said to reminding you to water it and keep it in the sun. He said that they may not be able to support their weight in full bloom during spring, but he could come by and help you with that if it’s still alive. ”  
  
  
Junmyeon arrived then, cutting off Minseok’s response and placing steaming bowls in front of them, “Eat up kids! You need to get your strength up. I’ve been hearing some strange rumors, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
  
  
“Rumors?” Kyungsoo questioned.  
  
  
Junmyeon hesitated, looking around before sliding into the seat next to Kyungsoo and leaning in to whisper, “They say there’s a witch in town.”  
  
  
Minseok felt a chill run down his spine, thinking back to the old woman who had visited him the previous night.  
“A witch?” Kyungsoo whispered, “But that’s ridiculous! We’re a peaceful kingdom, why would one come here?”  
  
  
Junmyeon sighed, “I don’t know but I am a bit worried… some of my friends from higher places haven’t been answering me. I fear something may have happened.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon’s choice of words but decided not to comment on it.  
  
  
“I hope your friends are alright,” Minseok said, patting Junmyeon’s back.  
  
  
“Me too,” he answered before offering up a small smile, “I should get back to work, enjoy your meal boys.”  
  
  
Kyungsoo and Minseok ate in silence, both deep in thought, Minseok thought back to the old lady from the previous night, from how strange she had acted to how familiar she’d seemed.  
  
  
“You don’t think…” Kyungsoo started, “That maybe Junmyeon’s ‘friends’ that he’s worried about… No, nevermind.”  
  
  
“What is it Soo?” Minseok asked, concerned.  
  
  
“It’s nothing,” he dismissed, “Are you done? We should head out before it gets too dark.”  
  
  
Minseok nodded, dropping the subject and standing.  
  
  
They were on their way home, walking through the town square, when the town crier rode up, ringing his bell wildly. Everyone started murmuring as the crowd gathered.  
  
  
“Hear ye! Hear ye! We have received some threats to the royal family. Treacherous talk and malicious rumors are prohibited. Anyone found guilty of conspiracy after a trial will be put to death, and anyone with any information shall be rewarded. That is all.”  
  
  
Minseok and Kyungsoo turned to each other with wide eyes. “You don’t think this is related to what Junmyeon was saying about the witch do you?” Minseok whispered to Kyungsoo as they walked away from the crowd.  
  
  
“Maybe,” Kyungsoo agreed, “I think that Junmyeon’s friend, the one he hasn’t been able to reach, might be Prince Yixing.”  
  
  
Minseok’s eyes widened, “But you said that their friendship was just a rumor!”  
  
  
“I’ve known Junmyeon long enough to be able to tell when he’s lying, and I’m almost positive that that rumor’s true. But if it is, could it be that the witch and these ‘threats’ are connected?”  
  
  
“I don’t like this Kyungsoo,” Minseok pouted.  
  
  
“Me neither, let’s go home,” he said, quickening his steps down the dirt road. They said their goodbyes where the road forked, and Minseok trod home alone. He stepped into his house, shrugging off his winter coat, “Lay I’m home!” He called into the empty house. He went to his room to greet his peony, only to be taken aback by its drooping, sad looking bud.  
  
  
“What happened?” MInseok asked sadly, “Why are you so sad? Did you miss me? I missed you.”  
  
  
He brought the plant out to the kitchen with him, opening the window, when suddenly Kyungsoo’s words from earlier that day came back to him, _make sure to keep it in the sun._  
  
  
“I’m such a fool!” Minseok exclaimed, “I’m so sorry Lay. Please don’t die.”  
  
  
He stared at the flower sadly as it soaked up the last remaining sunlight of the day. He ate his dinner silently in thought, glancing at the flower constantly.  
  
  
“You know,” he started, smiling at how crazy he must look, talking to a plant. “There’s rumors of a witch in town. It’s pretty scary. Especially after last night, remember that old lady that came by? She was really unnerving.”  
  
  
Minseok was relieved to see Lay standing a little straighter again, marveling at how fast he was recovering, “It’s good to see you looking better Lay, I’m really terrible at taking care of other things aren’t I? Kyungsoo says it’s because I can hardly take care of myself. He really likes to mother me.” He stopped to think before continuing, “Speaking of Kyungsoo, he had the weirdest theory. He has a friend named Junmyeon, who he suspects to be friends with Prince Yixing. Isn’t that outlandish already?” he laughed, pulling up a chair next to Yixing, leaving the shutters open despite the moon being in the sky already.  
  
  
“Do you know about prince Yixing, Lay? He’s supposed to be really handsome, and quite the troublemaker. But they say he’s the kindest out of his whole family, always going out of his way to help those in need. The Zhang family must really be full of angels. That’s why Kyungsoo and I came here, from far away. You’ve probably noticed that I don’t sound like most of the people around here. War broke out in our Kingdom, and both of my parents were killed. There was no future left to be found there. So I left with Kyungsoo’s family about five years ago and we came here. I applied as an apprentice to a scribe, and they put me in school right away to learn how to write and read, and I loved it, so now that’s my job. I’m working to become a master scribe and hopefully work for the King himself someday. Kyungsoo and his mom opened up a clothing and fabric store, and they have been pretty successful. We’re thankful to have been welcomed to this land.”  
  
  
“But Kyungsoo and I are worried; based on what’s happening with the witch, could it be that she’s targeting the royal family? Junmyeon mentioned that he was concerned for his friends as they haven’t been answering him, and we’re worried he means the prince. But it all seems so far-fetched doesn’t it? Like something out of a fairy tale.” Minseok let out a long yawn, “I’m so tired. I don’t want to leave you alone, but I can’t keep you in my room, so,” he brought out a blanket, making himself as comfortable as he could on the chair, before drifting off to sleep. “Good night Lay,” he murmured.  
  
  
He was woken by the sunlight on his face, looking around in bleary confusion before falling out of his chair. “Ow,” he groaned, standing up to close the shutters before remembering that Lay needed the sunlight.  
  
  
“Good morning Lay,” Minseok said, smiling at the plant. He walked over to the kitchen, fetching some water. “Time for breakfast,” he sing-songed, pouring it carefully onto the soil. He was munching on some bread when he was interrupted by a knock. He went to answer, and was surprised to find the mage on the other side. “Hello sir!” he greeted, letting the man in, “Is there something I can help you with?”  
  
  
The man looked around his house, before spotting the peony and visibly relaxing, “May I sit young man?”  
  
  
Minseok pulled up a chair for him, and they sat around the table Lay sat on. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the rumors of the witch,” the mage began. Minseok was startled but nodded.  
  
  
“I believe that they are true, and I came to warn you. She is not someone to be trifled with. She can take on many forms, although some may be weaker than the other, but she is not to be underestimated.”  
  
  
“I don’t mean to be rude sir, but why are you warning _me_?” Minseok interrupted, confused.  
  
  
“Because I believe you may be in danger. This flower you found, it reeks of dark magic. I’m not sure what it is, because the flower itself is good, it won’t harm you; it’s been cursed. It’s my guess that the witch may be looking for it.”  
  
  
Minseok froze, the events from that stormy night suddenly becoming clear, “I think she already found it, he whispered.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“I had an old woman come visit me a few sunrises ago, when the storm fell. She wanted the flower, but I would not let her take it, and it seemed as though she could not touch it. She told me I was lucky that time and left. Could that have been her?”  
  
  
“It seems as though it could have, but how did she find you so quickly?” The mage murmured, spinning the pot to inspect the runes.  
  
  
“Sir, those aren’t just for decoration are they?” Minseok said, signaling to the inscriptions.  
  
  
“No, my boy, they are not. It’s a small protection spell, not too powerful, but strong enough to ward off the witch in that form. She can only take one for a short time it seems, since the magic is too draining. You’ll have to be extra careful from now on.” He explained.  
  
  
“But, what can I do to protect myself? I don’t know any magic,” Minseok said in a panic.  
  
  
“Do you want me to take the flower off your hands?” The mage offered.  
  
  
Minseok hesitated, looking back at Lay, calming down his haggard breathing before answering, “No. It’s my responsibility. I’ll protect it somehow, I promised.”  
  
  
The mage smiled ruefully at him, “I wish I could help you more boy, I really do, but I only know about medicine and healing; white magic. I’ll set up another protection spell around your house, that should be a little more powerful, but I don’t know how long it will stand up to her dark magic. Hopefully long enough for us to research more into how to defeat a witch.”  
  
  
Minseok thanked the man as he stood to leave, nervous about what the future would bring. Once the mage was outside, Minseok turned to Lay with a sigh, “Well. You’re definitely not leaving my sight now.” He went to his room, bringing out the rest of his pillows and blankets and setting up a place to sleep next to the window. “I’m going to run to the bookstore and look for books on witches while the mage is here so it’ll be safe ok Lay?” he said, crouching down to the plant’s level and stroking it comfortingly, “It’ll be ok, I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
He told the mage where he was going, to which he received no more than a nod in response before he dashed out to the town square. He unfortunately could not find any useful texts that weren’t bard’s tales that had been transcribed, and certainly no information on magicked flowers. He stopped upon finding an anthology of fairy tales, opening to the story that the bard at the restaurant had told, about the prince that had turned into a frog. He picked up the book, purchasing it on a whim, along with a book on basic gardening. He figured if anything he could read the fairy tales to Lay. He hurried back to his house where the mage was waiting for him to return.  
  
  
“Any luck boy?” he asked him, to which Minseok responded no.  
  
  
The mage sighed, “I’ll try writing to a wizard friend of mine, but I cannot guarantee that it will reach him in time to be of help. I have to go now boy, before the night comes. I wish you luck, fare well.”  
  
  
Minseok waved to the man, thanking him again before going inside. “I’m back Lay,” he announced softly, setting his books down on the table. “I brought you a book of fairy tales so I can read them to you. And I bought myself a book on how to care for plants so I’m not so incompetent.”  
  
  
He looked outside, noticing how low the sun was getting, “The day went by pretty fast didn’t it? I’ll have to go to the market tomorrow with Kyungsoo to pick up your new table. You know it’s kind of his doing that I ended up with you? He suggested I buy a flower, and he’d pointed at these lilies, but the woman advised against them due to that they could be poisonous so she sold us a rose instead, but then some old lady ran into me and took my flower but dropped you. I have to admit you’re much prettier though,” he ended with a playful wink, before coming to a realisation.  
  
  
“Wait a minute, that old lady was the same one that came to my house,” he gasped, “That’s how she found me so quickly. She must have been running away from the royal guard and accidentally traded our flowers.” He stayed silent as the realization hit him, fear creeping into his bones momentarily.  
  
  
“I have to keep you safe Lay,” Minseok said in a shaky voice, “We’ll find a way to defeat her and lift your curse, whatever it may be.” He looked at the flower fondly, “You did nothing wrong did you? You know, no matter what happens, I’m glad I found you.” He glanced at the darkening sky, remembering the witch’s black sunken eyes and stood up to close the shutters, “I think we’ll close this for tonight. You’ll be alright, right?”  
  
  
He tried to relax and fall asleep, but he kept hearing strange noises from outside. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the rustling and the creaking but they persisted, growing louder until he was forced to sit up and open his eyes. He was startled by the state of darkness of his house, the lamp that he’d left lit had extinguished.  
  
  
“Lay?” he moved towards the table while his eyes adjusted, relieved to find the flower on the table, slightly trembling. He stopped, confused, before realizing that the floor had started to shake slightly. He sat down quickly, grabbing Lay to steady him, when the tremors stopped suddenly.  
  
  
 _Minseok_  
  
  
He looked around in bewilderment, putting Lay down on the floor.  
  
  
 _Minseok_  
  
  
He grabbed his hunting knife, approaching the door carefully. His heart thundered in his ears as he pushed it open.  
  
  
 _Come closer_  
  
  
He whipped his head as a shadow rushed by the left side of his house, disappearing into smoke. He heard shrieking laughter from his right and turned, knife raised defensively as he ventured out from his doorway.  
  
  
 _Are you afraid?_  
  
  
Minseok saw something move out of the corner of his eyes and quickly turned to face front, noticing a figure at the edge of the woods.  
  
  
The voice had grown distorted, _Weak spells cannot keep me out forever._  
  
  
He approached the figure slowly, noticing a silhouette that was eerily familiar.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo?” he breathed out, knife still raised.  
  
  
The figure turned around, concern on its face, “Minseok? Are you ok?”  
  
  
Minseok let out a sigh of a relief upon hearing his friend’s voice, hurrying forward. “What are you doing out here?” he asked as he drew closer, coming to a stop when he noticed that something was amiss. Kyungsoo looked almost transparent, his features blurred ever so slightly. Dread hit Minseok as he scanned the illusion noticing that it had no feet, and was instead hovering ever so slightly over the ground. He backed away instantly, gripping his knife tighter as his friend’s face smirked, coming towards him.  
  
  
“You can’t protect him forever,” the distorted voice passed through its lips.  
  
  
“Him?” Minseok questioned, causing the figure to stop.  
  
  
“You don’t know,” it laughed, “And yet here you are. How precious.”  
  
  
Minseok kept backing up as it approached, until it seemed to hit an invisible wall.  
  
  
“Your luck will run out soon,” it warned, vanishing, “I will take away all you love.”  
  
  
Minseok looked around quickly, noticing a gray cat on the road to the town, it hissed at him and sprinted away, green eyes piercing his soul.  
  
  
He stood there in shock, taking in the terrifying experience. His shoulders began to shake, a small sob escaping him as the reality of the situation gripped him. In that moment, he was truly afraid. For what could an orphan boy from a war torn country do against a witch?  
  
  
He remembered his mom, how she’d looked at him before being taken away by the soldiers, the fear and pleading in her eyes; the powerlessness that gripped him as he cowered under the bed- too afraid to even breathe. He remembered the scream, the thud, the silence. The retreating footsteps.  
  
  
He walked back towards his house, the memories trapping him as he moved automatically, putting the knife down and sitting on his makeshift bed.  
  
  
He recalled his mother, and how she told him to stand for what was right always. How even in those final moments she looked strong, and fought till the end. Minseok lifted his head to look at Lay; tears blurring his vision slightly.  
  
  
“I made you a promise Lay. And I intend to stand by it. I will protect you.”  
  
  
Two petals fell from the peony, fluttering down to the floor by Minseok’s feet.  
  
  
He sniffled as he picked them up, “Are you crying too Lay? Don't cry,” he offered up a small smile, “We'll be alright. The mage said her magic has limitations, and she's in a small form right now. We'll find a way.”  
  
  
He played with the petals, marvelling at their texture and thinking about how much more he liked the peony than the lilies Kyungsoo wanted him to buy. Although the vendor did say they could be harmful, especially to small animals like….  
  
  
“Cats,” Minseok said with wide eyes.  
  
  
“Lay,” he said with an even voice, “I have a plan.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
He’d gone into town after visiting the mage, picking up his finished table for Lay and carrying it home. He could feel her presence, lurking in the woods, and felt her eyes following him as he approached his house. He walked inside quickly, ignoring the rising wind levels, gripping his knife tightly as he shut the door, pulling Lay out from his hiding spot.  
  
  
He showed the flower the new table before opening up his winter cloak to show it what was inside, sending it a quick wink before returning it to the knook it hid in. He prepared everything, remembering what the mage had told him as he pulled out the disguised peony, Lay’s two petals mixed in with those from a normal peony, wrapped around a white lily with an undetectable amount of magic. The mage had explained to him that the witch would be tricked by the presence of Lay's petals, recognizing her magic in the flower and fooling her. He’d cast a spell that would increase the poisonous effect upon the vessel being threatened. So a they had to do now was to time their attack.  
  
  
And sure enough, as soon as the sun set it started again. The shaking of the earth, the noises. Then the shadows appeared, and a low hissing noise sounded in his ears.  
  
  
 _Come out human_  
  
  
Minseok stepped out, swallowing down his fear. One hand held the pot with their hope, the other gripping onto his hunting knife.  
  
  
The cat awaited at the edge of the forest, making Minseok have to step out of the protective barrier.  
  
  
 _So you have decided to surrender. Good._  
  
  
He didn't have time to react before the cat pounced, claws ripping the flower out of his hands. He backed away instantly as the smoke exploded from the pot as soon as it hit the ground, engulfing the witch in its fumes.  
  
  
 _What have you done?! You worthless scum! Die!_  
  
  
Minseok ran back towards his house, mind reeling as he saw the witch unable to follow him, her cat form wheezing and hacking, black ooze coming from its mouth as an inhuman screech came from its mouth. The cat fell to the ground, going limp with one last anguished cry, and then silence ruled the forest.  
  
  
The mage came out from where he was hiding, plunging a silver lined knife into the witch’s heart, and casting a vanishment spell. The remains of the witch disintegrated, leaving behind a small charred spot on the grass.  
  
  
“She is gone,” the mage announced, and Minseok let out a huge sigh of relief, thanking the mage before going back in the house to Lay.  
  
  
He pulled out the peony and told it the good news, “We did it Lay! She's gone.”  
  
  
He spun the both of them around, tears of joy falling down his face. Minseok went back outside, Lay tucked safely in his arms.  
  
  
“Is Lay safe from the curse now?” Minseok asked, to which the mage shook his head.  
  
  
“Unfortunately not,” he reported, “We'll have to figure out what it is before we can remove it. But for now, rest easy my boy.”  
  
  
Minseok nodded sadly, bidding the mage a good night before going back inside.  
  
  
“I'm sorry Lay, I wish I could help you more. I thought ridding the witch would eliminate your curse, but you're still bound by it,” he ended with a sigh, “He's right though, at least now we're safe, and we can look into your curse. It's not the end.”  
  
  
He lay on his bed, setting Lay down by his pillow, the adrenaline from earlier finally wearing off, making room for exhaustion. “Good night Lay, I love you,” he murmured, closing his eyes and drifting off.  
  
  
He didn't wake at the sound of breaking ceramic, nor at the groan and creaking of bones. He didn't hear the sigh of relief, or see the naked figure make its way to the window and fling it open, sending out a quiet and sincere “thank you” to the moon, for granting his wish.  
  
  
He felt the sudden warmth enveloping him though, and tried to shake off his blankets, and was startled to find himself restrained, causing him to jolt awake, panic rushing through his system as he sat up, looking around.  
  
  
“Minseok it's ok,” an unfamiliar voice spoke, causing him to focus on the strange man laying in his bed. Minseok yelled and backed away, his back meeting a wall as the stranger looked at him.  
  
  
“Who are you?” Minseok asked, frightened.  
  
  
“I'm Lay,” the stranger said happily, the moonlight casting a shadow where a dimple formed at the edge of his smile, and Minseok felt his breath stop.  
  
  
He looked at the man in front of him, clad in Minseok’s clothes that were obviously far too small for him. He took in his face, his eyes, his mouth, his hair. He stared as the man raised his hands slowly, watching the way his muscles moved, and noticed the broken pot besides the man, dirt scattered across the floor, and the absence of his white peony. Minseok felt tears fall from his face as the stranger slowly approached him.  
  
  
  
  
“Minseok I'm not going to hurt you,” he said calmly.  
  
  
“You're Lay. You were… human?” Minseok asked, wiping the tears from his eyes hurriedly. He felt soft hands hold his calloused ones gently, wiping the tears for him.  
  
  
“Yes,” he answered, “The witch cursed me because I would not marry her.”  
  
  
“Are you really Lay? Is your curse gone now?” Minseok asked quickly, ignoring the burning feeling on his skin where the other man’s hands had stopped, mortified as he realized how red his cheeks must be.  
  
  
The other gave him a tender smile, “My curse is gone, but I am still your Lay. Although my real name is Yixing, if you must know.”  
  
  
Minseok’s eyes widened as he stood up quickly, almost knocking Yixing over.  
  
  
“My lord,” he said in a hurry, bowing deeply.  
  
  
“Please don't,” Yixing said, standing in front of him and reaching for his hands, “If anyone should be bowed to, it's you. You saved my life Minseok. And I will forever be grateful.” They smiled at each other, a peaceful silence surrounding them as they took each other in.  
  
  
Yixing reached out to touch Minseok’s face again, wiping the last stray tear. “You're so beautiful,” he said in a low whisper, causing Minseok to blush and look away.  
  
  
“I wished every night, to the moon, the stars, the sun, to every force of nature, to lift my curse, so that I could thank you and take care of you. So that I could hug you and cherish you, and so you would never have to feel alone anymore,” the prince confessed, coming a little bit closer.  
  
  
Minseok laughed in happy disbelief, “Strange as it may be, I think I felt it. I could feel that I wasn't alone. You gave me strength.”  
  
  
“I can finally answer you now,” Yixing said.  
  
  
“Answer what?”  
  
  
He hugged the shorter male closer to himself, “I love you too.”  
  
  
Minseok froze in shock, feeling the tips of his ears go red before coughing and fiddling with the edge of his shirt, “You heard that?”  
  
  
“I heard everything,” he said, resting his head on Minseok’s, “You talk in your sleep. It's cute.”  
  
  
Minseok really wanted to sink into the ground, but he changed the topic instead, “Why are you wearing my clothes?”  
  
  
“Well, curses don't come with clothes, and I figured you waking up to me naked might not be the best first impression, so I grabbed some of yours,” he explained before suddenly tugging at the hem with a teasing smile, “But if you mind I can take them off.”  
  
  
Minseok instantly pulled his hands back down with a “No!” and Yixing used the opportunity to lace their fingers together. He hummed out the tune of the first song Minseok sang to him, rocking their bodies back and forth.  
  
  
“Minseok,” Yixing spoke, voice serious, “I know we technically just met, but I was serious when I said I loved you.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Minseok answered shyly.  
  
  
Yixing leaned into his ear, whispering softly, “Will you marry me?”  
  
  
Minseok leaned back in shock, eyes widening and heart hammering as Yixing got down on one knee.  
  
  
“Sorry I don't have a ring,” the prince apologized playfully.  
  
  
“It's ok,” Minseok said, still stunned, “You can give me one later.”  
  
  
“Is that a yes?” Yixing said hopefully, rising to meet Minseok’s eyes.  
  
  
The elder jumped into his arms, knocking the both of them over.  
  
  
“Of course,” Minseok answered, happiness bursting from his chest.  
  
  
Yixing reached up, pulling Minseok's face down and kissing him deeply.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
“So let me get this straight,” Kyungsoo said with a deep sigh, “You're saying that the flower you had a creepy attraction to, was actually Prince Zhang Yixing, who had been cursed by a witch which you defeated? And now you're getting married?”  
  
  
“Yes,” the new couple responded together.  
  
  
“I need a drink,” Kyungsoo said, standing up to leave, “And I better be something important at the wedding. I don't care if you're the prince, that’s my best friend you're marrying. You better treat him right or I will end you.”  
  
  
“Understood,” Yixing said, never faltering, “I won't let him down.”  
  
  
“Good. Now go be gross elsewhere I have a headache,” he dismissed them.  
  
  
They left quickly, ducking through the crowds and towards their happy ending hand in hand.  
  
  
  



End file.
